


Promises

by RainbowSixQueer



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSixQueer/pseuds/RainbowSixQueer
Summary: TW: suicide attempts and depression.Smoke is fighting against depression. He tries really hard to fit in and ends up with people loving him just because he looks happy and cheerful.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 9





	Promises

James sighed as he sat on his bed, with a baby sleeping on it. Her name was Charlie, she got adopted by James after being saved from a fire.  
James was feeling lost. He ran his hands in his black hair, closing his eyes.  
Maybe he should just end it all. It wasn't hard and he was planning on dying before turning 25 after all.  
He had every option avalable. He could hang himself, shoot himself in the head, stab himself, overdose. Everything was on the plate for him, he just had to get up to get the item that would kill him.  
He felt his head spin as he raised his eyes. Stabbing was too much pain. He hated feeling pain. Overdosing could not be effective. Hanging wasn't even the way he wanted to be found.  
He had a gun under his bed.  
One click, he would be out. No pain, no afterthoughts, nothing.  
He was barely an adult living as a 40 years old since his parents kicked him out since he was 16. He was just 22 now, and about to end it all there.  
He took the gun, stared at it, turning it in his hands as a thousand thoughts crossed his head.  
He never found love.  
He never had a real family.  
Nothing. That's what he had.  
He took the mag. A P226 MK 25, only three bullets inside.  
He closed his eyes. No thinking. It's ok. It was about to be over. He raised the gun to his head.  
What would Mike, his mentor, think? He would think that he was weak. Could't even stand battling depression.  
Oh fuck Mike, that was his own problem.  
Still, Mike gave James a chance at life, saving him from the streets, making him even get a liking to the military life. Fucking old man had a divorce behind his back, lost friends, and still kept on. James was jealous. He wanted that confidence and badass look.  
Well, but now it was about to end. Fuck the badassery. He put his finger on the trigger.  
A high pitched cry broke both the silence and James's thoughts.  
The man instinctively put the gun down and picked his adoptive daughter in his arms. "Shhh, shh, it's okay. Daddy's here." he wishpered, gently rocking the baby to calm her down.  
That's where he realized. Charlie needed a strong father figure in her life. She lost a family before getting a chance at life, she can't loose another dad. James had to fight for the little girl. He wanted her to grow up knowing she was loved. He couldn't give up yet. He had to show the world he was capable to keep going.  
He had to show Mike he was strong, not weak. He had to show Charlie how badass his father looked. Even more basass that Mike Baker himself. James was fighting the hard war against depression and he would get out of it a winner.  
"I promise you I will never give you up, Charlie." James caressed her smooth cheek as the baby finally got quiet.  
He promised. He never broke any promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start of it. I will keep this one going, or- I will try- it gets deeper, I promise.


End file.
